Gryphons
The Gryphons, as a species, are just over 150 years old. They are the result of a genetic engineering and breeding experiment begun by The Makers shortly after the fall of the mainland of Tier and the (literal) rise of Tot. Creation Gryphons were formed from the DNA of a feline, combined with the DNA of various birds of prey, and were intended to serve as protection against the many dangers of the sky. Though the project took nearly 50 years to complete, it was well worth the effort: the gryphon species was an enormous success. To this day, many gryphons continue to serve by doing the job they were designed to do. Anatomy Though the size, shape, and coloring of a gryphon can change from breed to breed and from gryphon to gryphon, the overall makeup of the gryphon species is roughly the same. Gryphons have the rough bodily shape of a feline, with four legs, a long back, and a tufted tail. Their heads are distinctly avian, with sharp, hooked beaks, a bird's sharp, piercing eyes, and two feathered ear tufts. Their feathers begin as soft down around the beak and eyes, growing in length as they move down the head. Feathers are longest over the neck ruff, which vaguely resembles a lion's mane, and above the base of the tail, where a long set of feathers sprout to help control flight. Their bodies, though they appear furred, are actually covered in the same short, downy feathers as the face. Their wings are powerful and muscular, stretching longer than the length of the gryphon's body when fully extended. Their feet have thick, rough skin up to the elbow for protection, and each "hand" ends in four longer, fingerlike appendages (each one sprouting a hooked talon at its end) and a shorter "thumb" which points either to the inside or the back when the gryphon is flat on fours. When the gryphon's feathers are allowed to grow unhindered, these feet are pawlike in appearance. Many gryphons, though, choose to keep the feathers on some or all of their feet trimmed short to allow for easier use as "hands." Gryphons are born naturally colored: reds, browns, whites, greys, and cremes. Patterns such as stripes and spots are common, and come in an assortment of combinations. It is not uncommon, though, to see brightly colored gryphons. Alothough none are born in bright colors, feather painting is common practice, used for festive occasions, mating flights, or as uniform for fighting wings. 'Aging' 'Gryphon Beaks' A gryphon's beak is not rock hard. While the end tips of the beak are hardened like bones, able to rip and tear, the rest of the beak is more like leather and is actually quite supple. The beak is able to form expressions like a smile or a frown. Gryphon nostrils are able to flare. However, their beaks are not nearly as supple as lips, and this can present problems with things like speech. Many younger gryphons are unable to pronounce sounds like b, f, m, p, and v. It takes a great deal of practice for a gryphon to learn to imitate these sounds. Classes of Gryphon 'Broadwings' Broadwings are the most common class of gryphon. They were designed to be the biggest, baddest things in the sky. Broadwings are heavily muscled and ideal for short-range combat. While less cunning with magic, on the whole, than some of their brethren, most broadwings are born with magical ability, and some can rival even the strongest magic wielders. 'Falcons' Falcons are slimmer, smaller gryphons, with long, thin wing spans and more dextile front claws: more like fingers. They're ideal for high flying, scouting, and diving styles of fighting. They are approximately the size of a lion. 'Toys' ('Toy' is slang. The proper name is Toithen, or Toithien for plural. They were named for the scientist who first bred them.) '' These are the most recently developed race of gryphon, and thus are still fairly rare. These gryphons are roughly the same size as a doberman. Meant for indoor work (specifically, supporting the labs that keep the island afloat and moving), they are almost always born with an extremely powerful grasp of magic, but are fairly useless for flying or fighting. Especially because, as an incomplete species, their wings are entirely too long for their bodies and they spend a great deal of time stepping on their own wings and fumbling around. Most toys can either fly, with unclipped wings, or walk, with clipped wings. It's not usually advisable that they try both. 'Interbreeding' Broadwing genes are dominant; falcon genes are recessive. (A broadwing breeding with a falcon will result in a broadwing.) Being that broadwings were created first and that they have the dominant genes, broadwings are the more common species of gryphon. Toy genes will cause stunted growth and dwarfism when mixed with the genes of their larger cousins, thus it is not suggested that a toy gryphon mate with a falcon or a broadwing. Under no circumstances should a ''female toy mate with the larger races; to date, all such pairings have by necessity ended in the death of either the mother or the litter. Despite the common jibe, it is not physically possible to breed a fluff with a toy: the genetic makeup is vastly different, and thus no offspring will occur. Despite the commonly shared term "hatchling," gryphons reproduce by giving birth, whereas fluffs more accurately reproduce by laying eggs. Both species, however, do partake in the ritual of a mating flight, which warms the blood and releases the reproductive hormones needed to achieve fertilization. Daily Life 'Eating (if you have a gryphon as a pet)' Gryphons do not have teeth. They eat much like birds do, ripping off large chunks of meat and swallowing them whole. Their gullets can expand to fit a large amount of food and will slowly break the food down with acids. Gryphons fall somewhere between omnivorous and carnivorous. They prefer to eat raw meat, but in polite company, they are able to eat cooked meat, fruit, and vegetables. (They don't taste too great, though.) It is possible for a gryphon to drink from a cup, but not very comfortable. When gryphons drink, it is easiest to drink from a bowl, because a bowl has more surface area to grip and is easier to sip from. (However, only a very ill-mannered gryphon would drink face-first like a dog.) 'Mannerisms' Common friendly greetings are nodding of the head or half opening wings. A very formal greeting would consist of a bow in which the head and front half of the body are lowered, extending one front leg out in front of the body and bending the other to rest the knee on the ground. For added effect, this bow could be accented by fully extending the wings, parallel to the ground. When a gryphon ruffles his or her crest (the thick "lion's mane" of feathers around the neck), it could mean either irritation or comfort. A good indicator is that, when irritated, the crest feathers on top of the head will often rise as well, whereas a comfortable gryphon will usually only ruffle the feathers around the neck. When at ease, a gryphon will be standing, sitting, or laying down. When a gryphon raises to their hind legs, the effect is much the same as when a bear raises to hind legs. It's not a very polite gesture, and the effect is extremely intimidating. It means you have an unhappy gryphon on your hands. (It is possible to walk on hind legs, but it takes practice.) 'Out and about' Because gryphons are a very common species, most public venues will offer gryphon-accessible areas. (It is considered extremely rude not to do so.) There is generally a wider path available from the door which leads to gryphon-friendly seating. This consists of wide benches, almost like beds, which are heavily padded. These benches can be adjusted vertically so that the gryphon can either lay on it, and lift himself to a comfortable table level, or lowered so that he can sit. In gryphon homes, it is common to have a lower table, much like those found in Kirishan homes, around which gryphons can lay comfortably. Racism Because gryphons and hertasi are extremely common and also contribute to society, they don't receive nearly as much racism as Xes. For the most part, they are fairly welcomed into regular society. But anti-gryphon bigotry does certainly exist. Terminology Fledgling - a young gryphon, of two years of age or younger. Wing - when not referring to the body part, a wing is a flying and fighting unit of gryphons Eyrie - a gryphon's home, also referred to as a nest. Fly - used to refer to a mating flight between two gryphons, or the fertile period of a female. (I.e., She will be flown tonight.)